CATNIP!
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: Utau gives Amu...soap. Not really knowing what harm it could do, Amu uses it. Well...she's wrong, oh so horribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**PD: I'm back!**

**Amu: hi PD!**

**Ikuot: ……………**

**PD: are you still mad?**

**Ikuto: ………..yes**

**PD: why**

**Ikuto: thanks to you and your story, **_**Ami is Scary**_**, everyone thinks I'm scared of a five year old!**

**PD: aren't you?**

**Ikuto **_**hisses**_

**Amu and PD **_**smirk**_

**Amu: so what's this one PD?**

**PD: CATNIP!**

**Ikuto and Amu: huh?**

**PD: …sorry if I thought the title alone made it painfully obvious. **

**Amu **_**pales**_

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: so…Ikuto is going to be catnip-ed…?**

**PD: YES! **

**Amu: WHY?!**

**PD: because I think… what's the word…Ikuto should be more …CAT LIKE!**

**Ikuto: that's two**

**PD: whatever any who, enjoy!**

**Amu: I know I won't. **

**Ikuto: for me…maybe**

Amu was sitting on the couch, boredly watching TV. Mythbusters was on and they were blowing up a piano at the moment. Ami sat not too far from her, staring at the screen with wide eyes. "Amu," Ami whispered.

"Yes Ami?"

"I'm gonna be a Mythbuster when I grow up!"

"Good for you."

With a sigh, Amu got up and went to her balcony. Unlike TV, night gazing never got boring, no matter how many times you stared up at the moon or into the stars. With a small smile, she climbed the stairs.

Her Charas were asleep in their eggs, twitching every now and then. She smiled fondly at them before going outside. The night was brisk and cool compared to her cozy house. She wrapped her arms around, watching her breath fly into the endless sky.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

Surprised, Amu turned to see a girl with violet eyes and long blonde hair tied in pigtails. She wore a black dress and had bat wings from her back.

"Utau!"

"Shhhh," Utau shushed. Amu blinked in surprise, what was she up to? She narrowed her eyes at her and tensed. It was never good when Utau was here.

"Here," she said, passing her a small green and white bag. "Huh?" was the only response Amu could give. "What's this?"

When she looked up, Utau was gone. Curiously, she looked in, there was a note.

_Dear Amu,_

_I hope you enjoy. I know I would. _

_Sincerely,_

_Utau_

"Uh…ok." Tossing the card into the trash bin, Amu took out Utau's unexpected gift. It was…a bar of soap. It was very pale lime green sort of color with bits of pink scattered around it.

"Why…in the world would Utau give me this?"

Frowning, Amu sniffed it, it had a minty smell, but she could faintly smell a mix of strawberries from it. She shrugged and put in her bathroom. She knows better than to trust Utau, but what damage can a bar of soap do?

Utau laughed like the maniac she is as she flew.

"Yes, you better enjoy it while it last Amu. For too much of a good thing _is_ bad. And then, Ikuto shall be mine, you'll reject him for sure!" she mused as she disappeared into the night.

The next morning, Amu woke and went for the showers. She eyed the soap Utau got her, with a small shrug; she grabbed it and used it. It was different and a little rough on her skin, but other than that, it seemed pretty normal.

When Amu got to the table for breakfast, her dad leaned over and sniffed.

"Dad! That's creepy!" Amu yelped, leaning away from them.

"You sure do smell minty, Amu. Did you get a new bar of soap?"

"Um…"

"Oh! Let me smell!"

"Me too!"

Amu sat there in annoyance as her mother and Ami sniffed her.

"You're right, she does smell minty," her mother mused.

"And strawberry too!" Ami chirped.

Amu sighed, grabbing her toast; she quickly left her family for school. Sweatdropping when she heard them scream "SO COOL!"

The way to school was…peculiar. Everywhere Amu turned, there were cats (which made her very uncomfortable of course). Amu glanced at Miki; Su, Ran, and Dai were with Ami and helping her pick out clothes since the lucky girl didn't have any school today; so as of now, the only Chara Amu had with her was Miki.

"Any ideas on what's going on Miki?" Amu asked, meeting the gazes of hungry cats.

Miki shrugged, "My best guess this is Yoru's doing, probably trying to scare us or something."

"I hope your right."

Trying their best to ignore the hungry stares, Amu and Miki hurried on, a trail of mewing felines following them.

She'd admit that she has had better days. But it was now after school, and she and Miki were stalked nonstop by cats! They hovered near the window of her classroom; making teachers shift uncomfortably. This one teacher that was apparently allergic to quickly ran off screaming bloody murder when he saw them hover at the window. A little freaked out, the class enjoyed their free time with the teacher gone.

And now, they were in the royal garden, and of course, the cats somehow found their way in.

Amu sat there uncomfortably. Cats crowded around her, purring, their tails swaying back and forth. Sure, it was bad that she was a cat boy magnet, but now she was a magnet for actual cats! She looked up and watched everyone else's expression.

Tadase was…not pleased. Cats kept hissing sourly at him, swiping each and every time he came near. They glared at him with glints in their eyes. Amu had a feeling if Ikuto really was a cat and he lived by the same instinct, he would probably be the same as them to Tadase. And to make matter worse, it looked like the _king_ was being forced out of the building. Cats drew nearer to him, Tadase would back up. They were getting closer and closer to the door.

His Chara, Kiseke, wasn't haven't any better luck either. The mini king got the same treatment as Tadase; except he was fighting back. You often heard him shout _"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BLASTED FELINE!" _In response, they became even more vicious.

But as for everyone else, they were going gaga over them; especially Yaya. She was practically covered in cats! Amu glanced at Miki. The little artist was doing fine; she seemed to be getting the same gentle treatment Amu was getting.

Cat crowded around her as well, purring and licking her. Miki kept frowning at this treatment, obviously annoyed. Amu could only smile softly. Her Charas were so cute!

"Um, Amu…" She turned in surprise to see Tadase coming towards her, or at least trying to. The cats hissed and swiped at him angrily.

"Yes?" she asked, epically failing as she tried to shoo the cats away, but they ignored her.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What!? Why?" Amu asked, slightly hurt and caught off guard. Everyone in the room looked up in surprise.

"Well…you see, these cats are…very distracting…and–"

Just then, Kiseke flew next to Tadase, glaring at Amu. "We're supposed to be having a meeting here. Any distraction; such as these; then we are not having a meeting. Are we?"

"Um no but–"

"There you have, now if you please, Miki, Amu, leave."

Miki slammed her sketchbook closed. She floated over to Kiseke with a scowl on her face. "Look Kiseke, I know that you seem to think you're royalty, but since we are members of the Guardians, you have no right to force us out."

"Excuse! Are you talking back to me! The KING!"

"Yes I am."

"Why you little—" Kiseke glared at Miki, she met his glare easily.

"But Yaya doesn't want the kitties to go!" Yaya whined; earning a glare from Kiseke. "They go." Tadase nodded mutely in agreement.

Kukai laughed, "What's the matter Tadase? Kiseke? Not feeling the love?" Daichi chuckled; both ignored the glares sent their way.

Amu rose, "It's ok guys. We need to head home anyway. Come on Miki." With that, Amu left, fuming silently, Miki followed. Mewing in surprise, the cats followed them, stampeding over both Tadase and Kiseke.

Both _prince_ and _king_ lay, twitching. "This is why I hate cats…" Tadase muttered. Kiseke groaned in agreement. Groaning, Tadase looked up, "I just know that thieving cat has something to do with this," he muttered.

Amu was worried. Everywhere she went, the cats were close behind. What about when she got home? "Hey Miki, any idea how to get rid of these guys? I know Ami would love to have them, but its mom and dad I'm worried about…" Amu trailed off. Miki frowned. She didn't know what to do either.

Amu bent down and fondly caressed one of the cats. Miki mimicked her, smiling as the cat purred contently.

There was an angry hiss from above. The cats fled, Amu and Miki looked up in surprised. Ikuto and Yoru were floating above them, a frown on their faces. "That's mean, Amu, you'd pet a cat, but why not me?" he whined, a smirk on his face. Yoru still looked annoyed, glaring down at them (_cough cough _Miki _cough cough_)

Miki glanced over at Amu, "Hey Amu?"

"Yes Miki?'

"Cats have been following us all day, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Aren't Ikuto and Yoru cats…?"

Amu paled. Miki was right. And having Ikuto try and snuggle her was the _last_ thing she wanted. So she did the only thing that came to mind. She bolted; Miki following close behind.

"Sorry Ikuto! But in a hurry!" Amu shouted at him.

Ikuto and Yoru stood glanced curiously at each other.

"What was that about, nya?"

"I don't know. It's odd that Amu would have time for a cat, but not me," Ikuto mused, pouting.

"Are we going after them, nya?" Yoru asked, a glint in his eyes.

Ikuto smirked, "Of course."

Amu slowed into a stop, panting. Where was Ran when you needed her? "I think we lost them Amu," Miki called from above.

"Good," Amu sighed. But before the two could relax, Yoru appeared. "Nya, found ya pinky! Miki!"

**PD: OMG! That rhymes! **

**Ikuto: Keeping going.**

**PD: but!**

**Ikuto: now. **

**PD: aw, yes sir. **

**Ikuto: see, now was that so hard, why can't you be more like that Amu?**

**Amu **_**glares**_

They tensed as Yoru floated closer. "Why are you guys in such a hur—" he never finished his sentence when he stopped and sniffed. Then his eyes widen.

"Here it comes," Miki mumbled, tensing.

"MIKI!" Yoru shouted before tackling the artist.

"Miki! Are you alright?!" Amu asked, watching as her Chara and Yoru rolled about in the air.

"GET THIS FURBALL OFF ME!" Miki shouted as she struggled to free herself. Yoru purred happily, nuzzling, licking, and nipping her. "What in the world is Yoru doing?"

When Amu turned, there was Ikuto, staring up at the duo.

Amu blinked in surprise. Yoru was reacting, but why wasn't Ikuto? He was like five feet away from her! (Not that she wanted him too.)

_Why hasn't he reacted yet? Isn't he a cat? Or maybe he's more human than I thought, _Amu mused. Alas, just as she was about to relax, the wind blew, sending her scent towards Ikuto.

Amu closed her eyes and tried to control her flying hair, the wind wasn't helping much. But her eyes flared open when she heard an excited purr not too far away. She dare looked up. Ikuto stood with his usual playful smirk, but what made her even more uncomfortable was the fact that he was staring at her hungrily. So she did the first she could; she ran as if the devil himself was chasing her. And so he was.

"MIKI! SAVE ME!"

"BUSY!"

Miki groaned as she gave a backwards glance. Amu was now running from a very hyper Ikuto. Just their luck. She squirmed in Yoru's grip. "By Gods Yoru, if you don't let me go now, I swear I'm gonna poke you hard with a really sharp pencil!"

But at the moment, Yoru didn't seem to care and happily nipped her ear; earning a scream from the artist. Like boy, like Chara.

As for Amu…without Ran's help, she was easily caught by the hyper cat boy. She groaned when she found herself pinned on the ground, glaring ahead at the road. Ikuto was purring triumphantly before he bent down her.

She struggled under his grip, but no avil. She sighed and let herself go limp in his grip. Ikuto purred happily when he found his prey give up, he started to nuzzle her neck. Amu tensed under it. "I-Ikuto!"

"Stop you thieving cat!" everyone looked up to see a very angry Kiseke and Tadase. "What is the world are you doing!" they shouted. Yoru and Ikuto hissed angrily before they became the Black Lynx. Before Tadase or Kiseke could change, Ikuto pounced on them.

"Ta-Tadase?"

"Amu."

She looked up to see Miki hover over her. "We better go while they are fighting. This is probably our only chance."

Amu nodded in agreement and followed Miki. They were close to home, almost there, but then Ikuto appeared, still as the Black Lynx, pouncing on her. "NO!" Amu shouted, squirming in the cat boy's grip.

"Amu!" Miki and Amu both looked up to see Ran zooming towards them. "Ran! Character Change!"

"Got it! Run, Skip, JUMP!"

In a flash, the x on her hair tie changed into a heart. Amu freed herself from Ikuto and ran. Ikuto mewed in surprise and went after her, clearly enjoying the chase. Ran followed closely behind, shouting instructions to Amu.

Su and Dia flew towards Miki. "Have you two been pursued by cats as well?" Miki asked. They nodded. Su turned and watched the show. "I've always known that Ikuto liked Amu, but I never thought he'd go _this_ far. This is like, beyond stalker mode!"

"SU! I'll have you know that neither Ikuto nor Yoru have been acting like themselves!" Miki scowled. Su gave her a knowing smile, while Dia frowned. "I always knew Yoru liked you. It's great that he is _finally_ showing his true feelings!"

"SU!"

Su only smiled cutely.

"Catnip."

"Huh?" Both Su and Miki turned to Dia.

"What?" asked Miki.

"Pardon?" Su cocked her head curiously.

"The bar of soap Utau gave to Amu, I think it was made from catnip or something like that. Catnip _does_ smell minty and it _does_ attract a lot of cats. So I think Utau gave us catnip," Dia explained.

"Oh great," Miki said sarcastically.

"Well, at least Ikuto and Yoru are able to show their feelings freely," Su exclaimed with a smile. Then she noticed that Dia and Miki were glaring at her. "I think I'm going to make something," Su said quickly before she darted away from her scowling _sisters_.

Amu was never much of a runner, but when the situation called for it, she ran! Just like she was doing now.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Amu shouted as she ran, Ikuto hot on her tail. "Go Amu! Go Amu!" Ran shouted over and over again. That really wasn't helping though.

Amu ran, taking every twist and turn she came across, Ikuto easily keeping up. Amu quickly found herself at a lake, with poles sticking up out of the water. Leaping into the air, she landed gracefully on the closest pole.

Ikuto stopped right there, hissing angrily. He rose till he was standing up. **(Yes, he has been on his fours all along. Now he is standing up.) **He glared at them till a smirk came to his features, he eyes excited yet again.

"And for a minute there, I thought I was going to be safe," Amu muttered, tensing.

Ikuto leapt into the air, looking like he was about to land on them. Amu jumped away onto the next pole. Ikuto landed on the one she was on earlier. With an excited smirk, he crouched as Amu leapt away. They continued this game of cat and mouse till Amu was cornered on the last pole.

"Be careful Amu!" Ran shouted. Amu tensed, it seems Ikuto also realized she had nowhere else to run, with a smirk, leapt into the air, ready to pounce on her. Amu stood her ground as Ikuto came closer.

"AMU!" Ran shouted. Amu then kicked off the pole she was standing on; going straight up into the air. Ikuto landed in her place, looking confused. Amu came back down, slamming her feet against the back of his head.

Ikuto yowled in surprise, falling head first into the lake as Amu gracefully landed back on the pole, a smirk on her features.

"Wow! That was amazing Amu!" Ran shouted, waving her pom-poms back and forth excitedly. Amu nodded, "Let's go Ran, I don't want to be here when Ikuto surfaces."

Ikuto burst to the surface, a terrified and disgusted frown on his handsome features. "WATER!" Yoru yelped, bursting out of the water, clinging to the wooden pole. Ikuto swam toward the pole, his frown deepening when he saw Amu jumping pole to pole, away from them and to the shore.

Why was he at the lake? In the water. And Amu is jumping away from him…

"Yoru, do you remember what happened?" Ikuto asked. Yoru frowned, "No, not really. I know we were going to play Miki and pinky, but when I got close, it's all blank."

"Me too," Ikuto mused.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to Amu's to find out what happened and what is going on."

Yoru nodded in agreement. With that being decided, the two left for Amu's house. But… maybe a nap in the sun first; better to be dry and smelly than wet and smelly.

Iru could not stop laughing. This was the most fun she had in eons! Watching Ikuto chase Amu around town was great. Too bad she didn't have any popcorn that was perfect for the event. "Iru…"

She turned to see Utau, twitching behind her. "Yeah?" she asked, she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Your plan is brilliant and all—" Utau started an edge in her voice.

"I know!"

"But you're forgetting one important little fact."

"What?"

"I'm JEALOUS!"

"So."

"I WANT IKUTO TO CHASE ME! NOT HER!" Utau snarled.

"Details, details. With Ikuto chasing Amu 24/7, she'll hate him. Then he'll be all depressed and all that. Then he's yours for the taking."

"I'M STILL NOT HAPPY!" Utau shouted.

Iru twitched, "FINE! IF YOU WANT HIM TO CHASE YOU _THAT_ MUCH! THEN GET YOUR STUPID SOAP BACK!"

"I THINK I WILL!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

As Iru went back to her little show, Utau stomped off, back to Amu's house.

Amu gave a tired sigh as she strolled into her house. Her parents were busy getting excited on who got to bathe with Ami. Rolling her eyes, she tiredly went up the steps to her room.

"Hey, Miki, Su, Dia," Amu said as she flopped down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she almost fell asleep when Dia poked over.

"What is it Dia?" Amu asked, trying hard not to yawn.

"Catnip."

"Huh?"

"The bar of soap Utau gave, it's scent is catnip."

"Oh…WHAT!"

There was a laugh on her balcony. They turned to see Utau there, a smirk spread across her face. But you could see that her eye was twitching slightly.

"UTAU! Why are you here! Didn't you torture me enough!" Amu shouted. Her Charas nodded in agreement.

Utau smirk, "There is never enough torture for you, Amu, but I'm here to see if you have learned your lesson. If you have, I'll take my soap back."

"Take it!" Amu scowled. Going to her bathroom, she came back with the soap and threw it at her. Utau caught it easily. She smirked, "Maybe now you realize to stay away from Ikuto," she said before she disappeared. Au sweatdropped, at the moment, it was Ikuto that needed to stay away from her.

Amu fell back on her bed with another tired sigh. She was very tired now and really wanted to go to sleep. "Utau is weird."

Her Charas could only nod in agreement. As Ran, Dia, and Su went into their eggs for bed. Miki pulled out her sketchbook and started to sketch Amu while she was still asleep. Least she could stand still now. All that's left is for Ran to stand still for her.

Soon Miki also fell asleep, her picture of Amu sleeping done, her other was of Yoru with his typical playful grin.

Ikuto pulled the balcony door open as he and Yoru strode in. A soft smell came to his lips as he stared at her sleeping figure. "Ready to wake them up?" Ikuto asked. Yoru nodded excitedly. With smirks on their faces, they drew closer. Only to lose their senses when they sniffed them.

Forgetting that were suppose to wake them. Both Yoru and Ikuto quickly snuggled up next to them. Purring as their tails swayed back and forth peacefully. Amu and Miki smiled softly in their sleep. They too snuggled up against the sleeping cat boys.

Whether they realize it or not, morning was going to be a bit unpleasant.

Amu woke with a yawn. She blinked dazedly as she stared at the sleeping face of Ikuto. "Morning Ikuto," she mumbled as she ran her fingers through his hair. A smile graced on his sleeping face as he purred. She smiled and slowly got out of bed so not to disturb him.

She turned and smiled when she saw Miki snuggled up with Yoru. She was about to get her clothes out, when realization hit her like a brick wall.

She whirled around, "IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

He opened one sleepy eye and smiled. He rose and stretched like a cat. She leaned on her bed and glared at him, "What are you doing on my bed?!"

He mewed at her happily, and, leaning over, he licked her cheek. She yelped and crawled back away. He cocked his head curiously, purring, and naïve smile on his lips. Amu started to sweat a little. He looked so cute! He really was like a big cat now! It was very hard not to try and glomp him. But as of now, she had to focus on the way he was acting and why was he in her room. And in her bed!

Then she remembered; the soap of catnip! Damn that Utau! She sighed. What was she going to do now? She glanced at her Charas, three of them in their eggs, one out, snuggled with a cat Chara.

"Miki," she whispered, poking the artist lightly. Miki stirred, but woke Yoru. He hissed at her, earning an angry hiss from Ikuto. She rolled her eyes and flicked Yoru away. He yowled and glared at her; but she paid little mind to him.

She heard Ikuto snicker in the background and Yoru hissed at him. "Hey!" she hissed, they looked at her curiously. "Shush!"

Ikuto did the opposite. He mewed innocently, smiling, cocking his head. She tensed, especially after hearing a tired 'Amu'. Quickly, she grabbed Yorua and Ikuto and threw them into her closet, earning a yelp from both of them.

"Y-yes Ami?" Amu asked as Ami walked, looking around the room with sleepy eyes. "I thought I heard a cat," Ami said sleepily. "No cats in here, just me and my Charas."

"Oh, ok, good night," Ami mumbled before going back to bed. Amu frowned and looked at the clock; it was five in the morning! Damnit Ikuto!

She felt pressure on her leg moving back and forth. She looked down to see that Ikuto was on all fours again and was rubbing his head against her leg. She sighed and rubbed his head. He purred and leaned into her rub. "What am I going to do with you?" she mused.

She glanced at her golden egg, would Dia have any more ideas? Ikuto mewed, wanting more attention. "Sorry," she said sarcastically as she scratched his ear. He gave a really loud purr that time.

"Needy," she muttered before walking out of the room, Ikuto at her heels. As for Yoru, he went back to Miki's side, dozing away.

Amu walked down the vacant streets. People were still sleeping at the time so it was ok to have Ikuto follow on his fours; his tail swaying; ears moving in every direction. She stopped in front of a doughnut shop that was open at this ungodly hour. She glanced down Ikuto, he looked up with a happy smile.

She wanted a doughnut, but cats weren't really allowed, then again, Ikuto wasn't _really_ cat... who was she kidding, thanks to Utau, he was in ultra cat mode. For how long, she didn't know.

"Ikuto," she said sternly. He mewed in response. "Stay." He cocked his head curiously. Eyeing him, she went in, closing the door behind her. Just as she expected, he tried to get in, and was now pawing the door, wanting in.

The cashier looked at Ikuto, then at her; raising an eye brow. "Uh, needy boyfriend, very weird in the early morning" the cashier shrugged, seemed good enough to him. "What'll you have?" he asked. She bent down and studied her choices.

She smiled brightly, "I have two slices of chocolate cake please!" Screw the doughnut, cake was better! He nodded and got her two slices. "Thank you and have a nice morning," she said as she payed him. "You too," was the last thing she heard when she went out.

Ikuto was on to her the minute she stepped out. He eyed and pawed the bag, mewing curiously. "We're going to eat this at the park," Amu told him. He only looked at her, as if trying to figure out what she just said. She only laughed. Maybe it wasn't so bad. She sort of liked this Ikuto better, more mild-mannered.

She strolled towards the park, Ikuto patting right beside her. When they reached the park, she sat down on a bench, Ikuto jumped up. He landed on the bench and placed his head on her lap. She smiled and scratched his ear. He purred.

Digging into her bag, she placed a slice of cake in front of and started to eat hers. Ikuto eagerly dug into his, he was finished in like three minutes and was still hungry! He looked up to see that Amu still had some. Smirking, he started to nibble on hers.

But Amu noticed. "No Ikuto! You had yours, this is mine!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto mewed, annoyed. He quickly nipped off another piece. "HEY!" Amu pushed him away, a scowl on her face as she quickly finished her cake. Ikuto sat there with a pout, glaring at her.

Never mind, this was still the same Ikuto, no matter how innocent he acted.

"Oh Ikuto," a voice sang. Amu and Ikuto looked up. Utau strolled towards them. Amu wrinkled her nose. There was an overwhelming smell of mint. Then it dawned on to Amu, _So that's why Utau took the soap back… she couldn't stand the fact that Ikuto was giving all his attention to her. _Amu was torn into two; she was relieved that she wouldn't have a perverted cat following her, but she felt sad in a way. Ikuto would always pay attention to Utau.

But the reaction Ikuto gave shocked both of them. Ikuto hissed angrily, leaping up, he landed protectively in front of Amu before charging, baring his fangs and claws at her. Utau screamed before bolting. Ikuto hot on her tail this time.

Amu sat there, blinking dazedly. Ok…what?

When Amu got home, Yoru was still in her room, refusing to let Miki go, much to the little blue Chara's annoyance. "Where's Ikuto?" Su asked. "Chasing Utau," Amu answered dazedly. "That's too bad, I had some great fish for him," Su sighed, before tossing the fish at Yoru.

Yoru quickly let go of Miki and pounced on the fish, chomping away. Miki took this chance and escaped into her egg. Yoru noticed this and floated over, still eating the fish. He sat down by her egg and ate his fish. You could hear Miki groan in the inside of her shell. Smiling slightly, Amu got ready for school.

**Meanwhile…**

Iru couldn't stop laughing. Utau ran as fast as she could, Ikuto chasing her, snarling like an angry tiger. "Happy now?" Iru shouted.

"NO!" Utau snapped.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED THIS?" Iru shouted over the wind as she flew next to Utau. "I WANT HIM TO CHASE WITH LUST AND AFFECTION! NOT THE DESIRE TO KILL ME!" Utau shouted.

Ikuto leapt, his claws grazing the air above her head. Utau squeaked, "GET ME OUT OF HERE IRU!"

"Ok ok, no need to shout," Iru scowled as she Character Changed with Utau. Using her bat wings, Utau flew away and out of Ikuto's grasp. She cringed when she heard his furious roar. She had to get rid of the minty scent of catnip quick, or avoid Ikuto for the rest of her life. And you know that couldn't handle that!

The day went quickly, which Amu was thankful for. Apparently, Ikuto had badly scratched Tadase on the cheek, but he'll live. When she asked him, he said he was fine. He was just happy that he didn't have to put up with any cats today.

Amu smiled, but before she could respond, Yoru appeared and bit down _hard_ on Tadase's ear. She tried to apologize as Miki pulled You's ears. He yowled angrily, but didn't make any signs to scratch her. As for Tadase, he waved it off, giving her a charming smile before storming off, muttering something about 'damn cats'. Amu was pretty sure Yoru heard, because the cat Chara was even angrier, hissing at Tadase's fading back.

Now Amu was walking home, her Chara flowted about her, Yoru keeping close to Miki, much to her annoyance. Amu stopped when she heard echoing footsteps, she turned around and saw a man standing not too far away, hiccupping a fools hardy smile on his lips.

"Whatsa cutie like you doin' walkin' home alone, eh?" he hiccupped. Amu narrowed her eyes before moving on. Her Charas paid close attention to the man, turning around every so often. (Excluding Yoru, he was too busy glomping Miki.)

Imagine everyone's surprise when Amu was grabbed by the shoulder and slammed into a wall. When she looked up, the man looked over. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled the alcohol in his breath.

"Now now cutie, whatda say we have some fun?" the man asked. Her Charas gasped. The only thought that went through Amu's mind at the moment was _Oh crap_**.**

Ikuto was bored. Not only did the annoying girl that kept asking to be his mate escape him, but he couldn't find his Amu anywhere. His human side was still asleep somewhere inside him so now he was pure instinct.

He saw many people as he roamed about, most stared at him, muttering something like 'weirdo'. He only shrugged it off, right now; his only focus was finding Amu.

He stopped and became very excited, not only did he smell Amu, but she was close! Mewing excitedly, he ran towards her.

Turning the corner, Ikuto spotted his Amu…with another man! Anger swept through his veins, hissing and snarling angrily, he pounced at the man. The man screamed and Ikuto scratched and bit him. He would make him remember to _never_ touch _**his**_ Amu.

"Ikuto!" He froze and glanced at Amu, she was staring at him with surprise and horror. He turned his attention back to the man and stared at him in disgust. But the damage was done, this man would never touch Amu again.

Standing up, Ikuto scooped up Amu in his arms ran, her Chara following close behind. He ran and ran till they were in her room. He jumped into bed, on top of Amu. He heard her gasp and he quickly nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He felt his anger slowly drain away, his body relaxed.

He lazily licked her neck, nipping her skin. He could feel her twitch under him. But he paid no mind. Blood drew from the small wound. He licked that up as well. Satisfied, he snuggled next to her, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Amu could only sit there in pure shock. Ikuto came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of the drunkard, nearly killing him! Then he spirited her away to her room and basically marked her his!

She rose, feeling the mark done by his fangs. She glared at him and fumed. "P-pervert," she muttered, smacking him. He twitched, but didn't wake. She glanced at her Charas, they floated in a still position, staring at her with wide eyes, jaws hanging open.

**PD: if you're wondering, go back to the episode where Ikuto nipped her ear. Her Charas' expression were sssoooooooooo funny! **

**(that's there expression now.) XD**

**Ikuto:………..so I just claim Amu mine……..**

**PD: sort of.**

**Amu: ………………..O.O**

**Ikuto:………..O.O/XD/-_-/^_^/XP/:D/:O/T_T………….**

**PD: what it the world is going through your head?!**

**Ikuto: you don't want to know…….**

Sighing, Amu rose and decided to take a shower. She walked by her Charas and went in. After a nice long bath, she came back to her room, her Chars were in the same position with the same expressions. Ikuto was still asleep. The only one that did seem alive was Yoru; who was going through Miki's bag.

She sighed, kicking Ikuto off her bed, she turned the lights off, her Chara didn't budge. "Night guys," she told them before going to sleep.

When Ikuto woke that early morning, he groaned, his body slightly sore. He rose to find himself in Amu's room. He frowned, he recalled that he and Yoru had gone there to tease them, but he didn't recall falling asleep. And on the floor no less! If he was going to fall asleep, the least he could have done was snuggle up with Amu!

He shrugged it off ad rose, stretching. He groaned silently, before looking for Yoru. He found him the desk, he glanced at her eggs, surprised to find her Chara eggs empty. He turned to look for them, he was surprised to find that he wasn't the only that slept on the floor.

He shook his head. With Yoru in hand, he left Amu's room and went into the night.

The rising dawn stretched across the sleeping city as Ikuto moved about. He frowned; he forgot to ask Amu what was going on. Oh well, he'll have to catch up to her later.

He looked to the side and spotted Utau and all her glory, staring up and the sinking moon. "What are you doing here Utau?" Ikuto asked. Utau jumped and turned to him with wide eyes. Ikuto arched an eye brow. "Utau?" he asked.

Utau screamed bloody murder before she darted off. Leaving a very confused Ikuto. She didn't glomp him? He shrugged, he wasn't complaining though. Besides, crazy sisters do crazy things.

The only thing left for him to do now was to ask Amu what was going on. Will she answer, that's the big question.

**PD:…………….**

**Ikuto:…………..**

**Amu:………….**

**PD:………well that was agonizing. **

**Ikuto: how? Don't you enjoy writing stories about us?**

**PD: I do, but this is 12 whole pages! **

**Ikuto: congratulations.**

**PD **_**glares**_

**Ikuto: oh yeah, one question.**

**PD: what?**

**Ikuto: how come I don't have any memory of this?**

**PD: I can't let you have **_**all**_** the fun. I'm taking pity on Amu, you don't need to tease her about this. **

**Ikuto:…………………..damn**

**PD: Amu, you haven't said a word. What do you think?**

**Amu:………………………………**

**PD: Amu?**

**Amu:…………….**

**PD: oh my god Ikuto! I think she's is shock!**

**Ikuto: what do you suggest?**

**PD **_**shrugs**_**: hit her with a random bat? (hold up a random bat)**

**Ikuto **_**sweatdrop**_**: I'll handle it. **

**Ikuto **_**walks over to Amu, bends down and whispers: Amu**_**. (Bites her ear. **_**De javu!)**_

**Amu: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: PERVERTED CAT! BASTARD! PERVERT! JERK! BASTARD!**

**PD: wow Amu, you have one dirty mouth.**

**Amu: RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!**

**PD: nice going Ikuto. Now she's mad. **

**Ikuto: well you said do something.**

**PD: I didn't mean you had to bite her ear! Not that I didn't enjoy it. **

**Ikuto: PD**

**PD: yeah**

**Ikuto: you better run.**

**PD: why?**

**Ikuto: because Amu has your bat and looks like she plans to kill you**

**PD: huh? HOLY CROW!**

**Ikuto: ……………………. (watches PD run from Amu, both sreaming like banshees) **

**Ikuto: I think I'll go for a little cat nap. Oh! r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAD: ok, here it is! The second part of CATNIP! So many people asked for a sequeal, I decided to work on what I left off and polished it a bit**

**Ikuto: so it's still like the first time you wrote it?**

**MAD: yep. I just altered it a bit. **

**Amu: how bad is this one?**

**MAD: don't worry, no crazy kitty in this one, unfortunately…**

**Amu: good**

**Ikuto: WHAT! BUT THE READERS LOVE CRAZY KITTY!!**

**MAD: …this chapter is to show what happens afterwards! Not to do more perverted stuff! Though there is a bit. Any who, if you have awaited the next part of CATNIP! Then read on!**

**Ikuto: if you want more crazy kitty, add it to your reviews!!**

**MAD: SIKLENCE!**

When Amu woke that morning, she was surprised to find herself alone. Ikuto…wasn't there…? She glanced at her Chara, they were on the floor, sleeping soundly. She didn't see Yoru snuggled up against Miki…then it clicked in her head. Ikuto and Yoru weren't here; it was the perfect chance to take a shower!

She leapt out of bed, grabbed her Charas, earning a surprised squeak from them and ran to the bathroom.

Amu walked out with a content sigh, feeling relieved. Her Charas floated after her, all in a daze. "Well that was…unexpected," Dia mused as she blinked the daze away. Ran snapped out of it quickly, "Why did you do that Amu! Grabbing us like that and scrubbing us with a sponge! Amu is mean! Amu is mean!"

"That was really uncalled for," Miki scowled.

Su just floated along in a daze.

"Sorry guys, but I decided to take this chance and get rid of the smell," Amu explained as she went to her room. She wrinkled her nose; there was still a smell of mint in the room. Changing into her school cloths, she went down stairs, her scowling Charas following.

"Hey mom," Amu asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes?" her mother looked up at her curiously.

"Can you wash my sheets?" Amu asked, looking at her endearingly.

Midori blinked a couple of time before she smiled brightly, "Of course!"

"Thanks," Amu said as she got up.

"Hey Amu! Do you need daddy to give you a ride?" her father asked, suddenly appearing in front of her.

Amu frowned. "No dad, it's perfectly fine. Besides, why _now_ do you offer?" Amu asked, raising an eye brow.

"Daddy saw Amu get chased by a boy yesterday!" Ami piped up.

Her mother gasped while her father twitched. "Really? Tell me Amu, was he tall, dark, and handsome?" her mother asked, leaping to her side.

"Uh…"

"MIDORI! WE MUSTN'T ENCOURAGE THIS BEHAVIOR!" Tsumugu snapped, looking for scary at the moment.

"Aw Tsumugu, calm down. Amu is at that age. I think it's great that Amu is being chased by boys! Especially the tall, dark, and handsome!" Midori sighed contently, a dreamy look on her face. "Oh I can just picture it! Amu walking down the alter in a beautiful white dress, her husband standing on the alter, wearing black. Ami following as the flower girl in a cute white dress!" Midori squealed.

"Mom, I think you're over exaggerating," Amu mumbled, blushing, but her mom didn't hear since she was too busy fantasizing.

"FINE! Be that way! I'm LEAVING!" Tsumugu snapped before stopping off to grow mushrooms in the bathroom.

"Amu, what's wrong with mommy and daddy?" Ami asked, cocking her head curiously.

Amu sighed and turned to her sister. "They're just being paranoid, don't pay any attention to them," Amu answered, quickly leaving. Ami shrugged; her parents were always paranoid. Good thing you get use to it.

Amu was very happy to know that there were no cats following her today. Except for the occasional mews in greeting, no cats followed. School was fine as well; the teacher that was allergic to cats came back, after some persuasion from the principle.

Now Amu was heading towards the Royal Gardens. She tried to open the door, but found it locked. Strange. She knocked, "Guys, let me in!" she shouted through the doors.

"Don't worry Amu! Yaya will get you!" She heard Yaya shout, then rapid steps. "STOP HER!" someone shouted. Sounded suspiciously like Tadase…

There was a yelp and a crash. Amu and her Chara sweatdropped a little. What was going on in there? The door open a little, she saw Tadase peeking out. "Let me in, Tadase," Amu said, sounding very tired.

"Are you alone?" Tadase asked. "Yes."

Tadase opened the door widely, a huge grin on his face, "Then welcome!"

Amu sweatdropped again.

"AMU!" Yaya shouted as she glomped Amu. "Yaya?!" Amu grunted, struggling to keep her balance. "Tadase is so MEAN! He ordered Yaya not to let you IN! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE!"

Tadase ignored her as he dragged Amu away. "So tell us what in the world happened yesterday?" Kukai demanded.

"Basically, Utau came over, gave some soap that smelled like catnip, and Ikuto and the other cats went wild."

"SO IT WAS THAT THEIVING CAT!"

"Uh, Tadase, she said it was Utau, not Ikuto," Kukai pointed out, slightly amused.

"HE IS STILL A THEIVING CAT!"

"Uh, but I said it was Utau…" Amu said.

"WHO IS ELOPE WITHT HAT CAT!" Amu sighed and rolled her eyes as Tadase burned a fueling flame around him.

"Amu," Yaya turned to her. Amu glanced at Yaya, "Yes Yaya?"

"No cats?"

"Nope, I don't smell like catnip anymore, so no cats today," Amu answered, very relieved. But Yaya wasn't happy though.

"YAYA WANT'S CATS! TADASE YOU MEANIE!" Yaya shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Tadase.

Kiseke rolled his eyes, "Grow up commoner, if you want to hang out with those strays so much, then I'm not stopping you."

Yaya pouted, "Fine! I think I will!"

"And miss my cookies?" Nagihiko asked, looking slightly hurt. A meeting in the Royal Garden wasn't a meeting if Yaya wasn't here.

At that moment, Yaya looked torn. She wanted Nagihiko's cookies, but she also wanted to play with the cats…what to do?

"Could Yaya take some cookies with her?" she asked. Nagi shook his head no. and so the meeting about whatever boring subject started as Yaya grumbled, going into a corner, she grew mushrooms.

Amu sighed tiredly as she headed home. That meeting took quite some time. What it was about, she couldn't recall. But it was nothing special, she knew that.

She yawned, listening to the boring conversation almost put her to sleep. If it weren't for Dia and Miki, she might have fallen asleep. The first thing she planned to do was go to bed and sleep the rest of the night away.

Barely awake, she walked down the streets slowly, yawning every five minutes.

**MAD: damnit Amu! You're making me yawn!**

**Amu: sorry! Not my fault! I'm totally worn out!**

**Ikuto: if you're so tired, we could snuggle in someone's bed ;3**

**Amu: I'D RATHER SLEEP IN A BOX!**

**Ikuto:…well it wouldn't be as comfortable, but we could snuggle there as well, better be a big box though.**

**Amu: MAD!**

**MAD:…zzzz…zzz…zzz…**

**Amu and Ikuto: …….**

**Amu: she actually fell asleep…!**

**Ikuto: fine with me, I get to write it my way…**

**Amu: NO! MAD! WAKE UP! **_**Starts poking MAD**_

Ikuto stood with a smirk as he watched the tired Amu from below. It was time. Amu would be his. With an evil chuckle, he leapt down and landed in front of her.

Amu jumped back, "I-IkUTO!"

Before she could react, he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a minute of shock, Amu responded with a moan; wrapping her arms around. Ikuto purred when he felt her run her fingers through his hair.

His hand found their way to her waist; he started to lifted the shirt. "Ikuto," Amu moaned. Ikuto smirk and gave a playful growl before nipping her ear. The shirt was almost at her—

**Amu: MAD!**

**MAD: huh?**

**Amu: Ikuto—computer—porn!**

**MAD: …Ikuto's watching porn on my computer…?**

**Amu: typing—amuto—porn!**

**MAD **_**looks and gasp! Ikuto was on her computer!**_

**MAD: IKUTO! BAD CAT! NO ONE EXCEPT FAMILY IS ON THAT COMPUTER! OFF! **

**MAD **_**grabs Ikuto and throws him into a cage**_

**Amu: where did the cage come from? **

**MAD: it has always been there, you haven't noticed?**

**Amu: if I did, I would have thrown him in there a long time ago and toss the key.**

**MAD: that's cruel Amu**

**Amu: I know, but so is he**

**MAD: true**

**Ikuto: hate to interrupt, but, uh, THIS IS CAT ABUSE!**

**MAD and Amu: WE DON'T CARE! NOW BE QUIET AND SIT THERE LIKE AN EMO!**

**Ikuto **_**pouts **_

**MAD: jeez, cat boys these days—hey! What is this?! Ikuto! Were you trying to write a lemon?!**

**Ikuto:…maybe…**

**MAD: **_**headdesk **_

Ikuto stood on a pole in a crouch, watching as Amu walked down the streets slowly. He frowned when she swayed a little. His frown became even deeper when she yawned. Leaping into the air, he landed in front of Amu. Amu looked up in surprise when she walked up into a chest. Amu blinked and looked up.

"Ikuto?" Amu said, obviously surprised. He smirked at her. "Why are you so tired Amu?"

She sighed, " Just a long boring meeting," she muttered. Ikuto arced an eye brow. He knew meetings could bore people to death, but this was a little over exaggerated. He narrowed his eyes. Was there another reaon?

He looked up at her Charas, Su was giggling. Dia was shaking her head sadly, and Ran was rolling around in the air, laughing. He frowned; what was so funny? Then he spotted the cause and smirked. Miki was zooming around, shouting something about 'fur ball' and 'away'. Yoru was chasing her, a smirk on his feature.

Her Charas were normal, so Amu must have been fine as well. He was surprised to find that she was gone. When he looked up, she was walking away, her back to him. He quickly caught up to her.

"Amu, there's something I need to ask you," Ikuto said, staring at her. Amu looked up at him curiously, "What?"

"What happened yesterday? I have no memory of it. It's all a blur," Ikuto said with a frown.

Amu sighed, "Maybe later Ikuto, but right now I need a nap."

"Amu."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep together?" he asked with a smirk.

That did it. Amu was beat red, "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU PERVERT!" Her face still beat red, Amu ran to her house. Her Charas following close behind. Though Miki was being slowed by Yoru glomping her.

"Miki! You never pay attention to me!" Yoru whined. He still felt a tad jealous by the fact that she had time for other cats than him.

"Yoru…I have a very sharp pencil," Miki warned, annoyance biting her words.

"Miki!" Yoru whined, ignoring her. She sighed, "What do you want then?"

Yoru was quiet for a minute. He didn't expect her to submit so easily. Maybe she was just as tired as pinky…

"Uh…"

"You don't even know what kind of attention you want?"

"…"

Miki sighed, she'd have to improvise then. Leaning over, she gave Yoru a quick peck on the cheek before she flew after Amu, a light pink on her cheeks.

Yoru floated there in a daze. Then a huge grin came to his face when he fell to the ground with a thud. "Wow."

"Not fair, you got kissed before me," Ikuto grumbld. But he couldn't help but smirk. "Come on Yoru, we're going to Amu's."

"Ok," Yoru purred, following Ikuto in a happy daze. Ikuto rolled his eyes, first timers.

Amu woke contently, happy to find that she was warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was twelve pm. She glanced at her eggs, she was surprised to see five there. Why were their five?

She was about to rise and get a closer look when she realized that there was something wrapped tightly around her. She twisted around and mentally groaned; Iktuo was there, sleeping peacefully.

"It really is scary by the fact that I'm getting use to seeing him in my bed," she muttered. She tried to unwrap his arm, but he wouldn't budge. "Ikuto," she said in a warning voice.

He groaned in response, tightening his hold, snuggling closer. Amu sat there silently, trying to think of a way to get Ikuto to let go.

She turned to him and pinched his ear, hard. His flew open and he yowled loudly. Leaping up, he hissed, glaring at Amu. She coolly met his gaze.

"What was that for?" he snarled calming down some. Reaching, he started to rub his ear softly. Feeling slightly sorry, Amu reached and gently rubbed his ear. Ikuto paused and closed his eyes, leaning into the rub, purring softly.

"Sorry, but I had to wake you up somehow," she whispered, glancing at the eggs to see if they were awoken. They lay still in their basket.

Ikuto looked at her with one eye open, "You could have just kissed me," he answered. Amu instantly went from rubbing heaven to smacking hell. Ikuto rubbed his abused head, muttering curses; wincing slightly.

"Your own fault for being a pervert," Amu muttered. "Well, would you rather wake up with a kiss, or a pinch?" Ikuto asked, glaring.

"A pinch," Amu answered, glaring right back.

"All right."

Ikuto pinched Amu on the nose, mentally smirking; he waited for her to open her mouth. It was time for him to get a kiss as well. She did open her mouth, but before he could lean in, she bit down on his hand, earning a loud yowl form Ikuto.

**MAD: for the love of mother and child! Amu, you are being very violent! **

**Amu: it's his fault for being a pervert!**

**MAD: good point, Ikuto, you may live a longer life if left Amu alone.**

**Ikuto: I'd rather die!**

**PD: aw, your love for her is that strong! **

**Ikuto: no, it just would be very fun if I left Amu alone.**

**Amu: …**

**MAD: …**

**Ikuto: …what?**

**MAD: …never mind, go die. **

**Ikuto: what I do?**

**MAD: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO AGREE THAT YOU LOVE AMU MORE THAN LIFE!**

**Ikuto: …of course I love Amu, and I would risk my life for her, but I don't love her more than life.**

**PD: THAT'S CRAZY TALK!**

**Ikuto: look who's talking. **

**Amu **_**ignores**_**: moving on. -_-**

Ikuto hissed, nursing his hand, shooting glares at Amu. She was busy wiping her mouth. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"To get answers," Ikuto stated, wincing when he saw marks.

"About what?"

"Yesterday."

Amu stared at him for one hard minute. Yesterday…yesterday…oh yesterday! She flinched. Why would he want to know about yesterday! She paled slightly. "Amu?" Ikuto asked, "Are you sick?"

"Huh?"

Ikuto stared at her hard. Amu shifted uneasily under his gaze, "Uh, what?"

"What is going on?" Ikuto asked.

Amu was quiet for a bit. Should she tell him? Guess he had a right to know…

"To put it simple, you weren't yourself yesterday."

"How so?"

Amu was quiet, before she spoke again, "Utau dropped by my house and gave me soap that smelled like catnip."

"Ah, so…I went crazy," Ikuto mused.

"Pretty much," Amu answered, eyeing him.

"That's a pity."

"How?"

"Imagine all the fun I had and I missed it!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE FUN!"

Ikuto chuckled; he really wished he did remember though. Amu's expression would have been hilarious. Amu glared at him.

"Seeing that you're satisfied, then go. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

But Ikuto did not leave. He laid down next to her and pulled her to him, "Ikuto," she warned. "Hey, you can't blame me Amu, I'm going to need to remember something."

Before she could respond, Ikuto captured her lips. Amu sat in a startled daze. Ikuto drew back and smirked at her dazed expression before he ran his tongue along her jaw line. Then he got up and went to the door.

"Thank you Amu, we should do that more often. Whether I'm conscious of not," Ikuto said with a smirk before he disappeared into the night.

Amu sat there, not really sure what happened. Before she ran to the balcony, "YOU PERVERT! BASTARD! JERK! IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!"

Amu backed away, feeling better. But the warmth of his lips were still there. She blushed and covered them. "I hate it when he's right," she muttered. And no matter how hard she tried to hide it, there was a small smile on her lips.

"Damnit!" Utau swore as she stomped down the street, fuming. "The stench is still here!" she screeched, passing by hissing cats.

"Or they just don't like you," Iru mused.

"You're not helping Iru! How many more baths do I need to take! I already took six in a row! And the water's cold now!"

Iru shrugged, "You scrubbed that bar so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if it was your natural scent now."

Utau groaned loudly. How was she going to get close to Ikuto if he was going to try and kill her every time he was a foot away?

Wait a minute, how come he was so sweet to Amu and not her? She growled under her breath. What did that flat chest have she didn't?!

As if reading her thoughts, Ikuto appeared with a feral growl; eyeing her coldly. "Utau," he said in a cold voice, his eyes looked murderous.

Utau looked horrified, screaming bloody murder, she bolt, Iru following close behind.

Ikuto stood silently; before he smirked. Note: catnip is the best way to keep Utau away and to get close to Amu (as well as annoy her). Now all that's left it to steal it from Utau and not get too crazed by the scent.

He smirked, maybe it was a good thing to have a crazy sister at times.

**MAD: well, I don't feel it was as good as the first chapter, but this is it. **

**Ikuto: so, catnip is now my drug?**

**MAD: I guess you could put it that way. **

**Amu: it wasn't as bad as I thought. I liked the last part. ^_^**

**Ikuto: Me too.**

**MAD: me three! XD Now we know Utau won't be pursuing Ikuto for a while^^**

**MAD: any who, r&r**


End file.
